[unreadable] This COBRE is designed to develop the research careers of a series of promising junior investigators in the field of Cancer Genetics. Their careers will be developed utilizing a strong core of research mentors who will help craft a plan for the development of each investigator, and provide advice and encouragement to those investigators. The five projects in this COBRE focus on two critical, overlapping areas in cancer genetics, genetic instability and gene regulation. An internal advisory committee composed of mentors and other scientists with extremely strong research and mentoring records, along with a prominent board of external advisors with outstanding research careers and track records of career development for junior scientists, will participate not only in the guidance, but also the evaluation of progress of the junior investigators. Besides the strong mentoring program, career development will involve a series of program meetings, exposure to didactic grant-writing sessions, mini-symposia, and seminars to develop a highly collaborative environment for both the junior faculty, as well as other members of the COBRE and the Cancer Genetics Research Program under the auspices of the Louisiana Cancer Research Consortium (LCRC). The LCRC is a joint effort of Tulane University and the Louisiana State University Health Sciences Center in New Orleans to develop a Cancer Consortium. The Consortium is funded by a long-term State of Louisiana commitment, with the goal of obtaining NCI-designation for a Cancer Center in New Orleans. The Consortium is providing funds for recruitment of at least 6 new investigators for the Cancer Genetics Research Program in the next two years, as well as providing a new building that will allow investigators from both Tulane and LSUHSC to share common space designed around this Program. This COBRE will represent the ideal centerpiece to develop successful and productive careers of promising junior investigators who are valuable members of the Cancer Genetics Research Program, in a manner centered on collaboration and faculty development, resulting in strong growth and establishing long-term success of both the COBRE and the Cancer Genetics Research Program. [unreadable] [unreadable]